War Of The Night
by Faith Hunter Jounouchi
Summary: ON HOLD Two enemy vampire clans, two young vampire princes, two starcrossed lovers, one family fued, one love... Can these starcossed lovers keep their love a secrect? plzR&R sj
1. The Lengendary War Of The Night

Author's Note: Here is a totally different spin on the SetoxJou pairing for me. Vampires in the age of Van Helsing. I hope you all like it. I also need to thank **daughterofanubis**, she is the reason that I started this story and the very person I asked help of. She is also responsible for a lot of the ideas within this story, when it comes time for those ideas to appear you will see her get the credit she deserves. Thank you daughterofanubis. Now…on to the story….

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but one day I will own my own anime cartoon, just you wait and see.

War Of The Night 

Chapter One: The Legendary War Of The Night

A war of two clans…

A heated dispute of two families…

Two star-crossed lovers…

One War, one love…

For a thousand years two vampire clans' worlds have collided and their leaders have butted heads. From day one there was cruelty and bloodshed, never was a good word exchanged between them, though they are not the only fighting clans, there were in fact hundreds more that sought great power and full control over the land of Transylvania, but they were in fact the most violent. At least one vampire a night died from one of the clans, and it didn't matter the age. Child, teenager, adult, or elder, there was always one who fell. Being the children of Dracula, the vampire lord was unimpressed by the behavior of these two clans. It was on his words alone that stopped the deaths but never stopped the war. What was their motivation? What was their anger toward? Why had this whole fight begun? The answer no matter the question was always…power.

These two clans have been linked back to two legendary dragons of old, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. In tales it is said that these creatures were equal in power but sought to bring down one another. Again, power was an issue. These vampires have taken oath to protect their dragon lords of old and hold up their power in good pride. The Ivory Dragon clan has claimed themselves to be most powerful of all the vampires but their first mistake was bragging to a leader of the Ebonique (1) Dragon clan. Ever since a power struggle has been behind the start of this old war and neither of the clans seem to be giving into the other. Their oath was to fight until the end of each clan, and it seemed that they were holding true to their words. Countless plots have been made and countless times have these creatures taken vengeance on one another. But this was a thousand years ago…

It is hard to say the war has stopped because in truth it hasn't, it has just merely come to a stand still, for Dracula was tired of the meaningless battle for land. The vampire lord established two small kingdoms on both halves of the country. The Ivory Dragon Clan controls the west and the Ebonique Dragon Clan controls the east. This seemed to please the vampires and now they live in peace though still spiteful of each other. It is the golden rule that no one of the opposite clan shall speak or even look at another vampire of the opposing clan. But for how long would the golden rule stand for…?

"I am the shadow on the moonlit night filling your dreams to the brim with fright (2)…" A dark figure amongst the black branches of a dead willow tree hummed to himself. He loved being amongst his tree and staring at the silver radiance of the moon. It gave him a sense of freedom from the inner walls of his castle. At night he would sneak out and ponder what adventures laid about the outer walls of his kingdom, this night was no different. "Seth!" Well almost. "Seth! What in the world are you doing up there? You are supposed to be inside with your guests." The young vampire rolled his midnight blue eyes and huffed angrily. Why? Why did he need to take such interest in such creatures as female vampires? Oh, maybe because he was the prince of the clan and he was to take over the leadership in three years on his 21st birthday and needed a bride in order to do so.

"Are you going to answer my question or are you going to ignore your mother?"

"I was doing what I do every night mother, staring at the moon wondering if I'll ever see the rest of the land its beams grace."

"Well stop starring at your name sake and come inside and entertain these lovely females." The prince's mother ordered. "None of them interest me mother, they are all too…eager for me."

"Is that all? You haven't taken interest in several hundred females, perhaps you seek not but a female but a male?" The queen asked her son. A slight pink blush crept over Seth's cheeks and he was glad his head was turned so his mother couldn't see. "Of course not, that's ridiculous." He spoke icily.

"Then why the resistance to their lovely appearance?"

"They don't love me mother they're simply in lust with me. Besides, my heart tells me that my life mate is beyond these castle walls and I crave to find them." Queen Nataani (3) gazed up to the moon and then back to her son, "Come down here now Seth Of Moon or find your only sanctuary as good as gone." With a low growl, the young vampire jumped from his spot and landed firmly on his feet.

"Ahh, here comes my dear son now." Lord Kosan (4) said proudly to his guest. Seth's eyes lit up with excitement. "My dear child. Seth Of Moon, my you have grown into a handsome young vampire." Lord Dracula spoke as he stood. The young vampire bowed to the dark lord. "Come child don't bow to me, we are family." The lord said while taking Seth into a firm hug. "Come, take a walk with me young Seth." The brunette nodded and took to the dark lord's side as they exited through the front of the castle.

"So, do tell me why all those lovely guests of yours never had an entertainer." The young vampire struggled with another blush but managed to hide it. "I was uninterested, they were too eager to have me and like I told my mother earlier I feel…"

"Like your true happiness is outside your castle walls." Dracula finished for him. "Yes, exactly."

"Not only that, you have no interest for the female vampires, you seek love from another like yourself." The lord of the land stated to his stunned young friend. "I suppose I cannot hide such things from you my lord." Seth admitted while turning away in shame. "Do not feel embarrassed about this sort of thing, I have seen it for many years. I do not find you repulsive this is very much who you are. Do not be ashamed of that." Seth turned and thanked the lord by bowing to him. "Do not bow to me, that is an order young one. I may have a way to help you find what you seek." Dracula spoke intelligently. "Really! How? Do tell me." Seth's voice was full of excitement. The dark lord handed the young vampire an invitation. "What is this?"

"I have a masquerade ball coming up soon and I would be pleased if you, and just you, showed up. Now if you excuse me, I have another friend I have to visit. See you soon young one." Seth watched as the vampire lord sprouted his wings and took to flight into the night sky. The blue-eyed vampire placed the invitation into a pocket on the inside of his trench coat and went to join his parents.

"Come on Jahi, share your singing talents with us!" Yunith (5) said while bounding around his blonde friend. "Yeah come on!" Damien shouted to his friend. "Alright, I shall give you a sneak peak of what I can do but no more, I only do this for when my parents are trying to impress females." Jahi stood up from his position on a cement bench and stood in the middle of the circle his friends made around him.

"_My hopes were running high, left me like the morning tide. Everything I do is up to you. How can I still pretend, all good things must end. Emotions are so easy to crush, like a junkie I traded everything for love. You were all I ever wanted right from the start. You were all I ever needed. Crucify my heart._"

An enjoyable applause came from his audience and a familiar voice cheered him on. "Good show Jahi, you really have gotten better over the years." Quickly, the blonde spun around and faced the dark lord of the land. "Lord Dracula!" He cried while running up to the elder vampire and being embraced. "How are you my child?"

"I guess I couldn't complain. I just wish something exciting would happen." Jahi spoke as he looked up to Dracula. "Well, I guess your wish shall be granted, this is for you." The lord said while handing the young blonde vampire an invitation as well. The young vamp looked at the paper quizzically. "Come to my masquerade ball, I won't let you down. If excitement is what you seek then you shall have it Jahi Of Eve." The blonde smiled but then looked over to his friend Yunith, they did everything together why should this be any different? "My lord, if you don't mind my asking but, do you think Yunith may have permission to come along as well?"

"Why of course, anything for you Jahi, but if you would have looked at the note you would have seen his name is already present." Dracula said with a grin on his face, baring his long canines. Jahi nodded his head and thanked his over lord. "I hope to see you soon Jahi."

"You will, make no mistake."

"Seth, you seem rather happy, what's going on?" A small figure asked from the prince's doorway. "Nothing Mokuba, I just had a peaceful night tonight at the tree." The raven-haired vampling (6) knew his brother well and also knew that something was going on. He stepped into his brother's room and shut the door behind him. "Come on brother tell me. Did you finally take a liking to one of the females?"

"The walls have ears Mokuba and what I have to tell those ears cannot hear." Seth spoke while striding over to his window and seating himself on the ceil, once again locking his eyes on the moon. "Well, if it cannot be said then write it to me."

"I cannot little brother, I cannot chance this one opportunity I have at true happiness."

"True happiness? What rubbish are you talking about?" Seth just merely shook his head, saying nothing that would in turn jeopardize his plan. Mokuba huffed, "Maybe if I tell mother you plan on doing something drastic then you will speak." The vampling threatened. "You wouldn't rat out your favorite brother." Seth was right, Mokuba didn't have the heart to tell on his brother and he wouldn't interfere if it meant true happiness for him. "Alright big brother, I won't tell. Just know that I'm here for you if you ever need me." Seth turned his head and smiled to the vampling.

"Wow, I can't believe we are actually going to Dracula's ball, this is so exciting!" Yunith said while looking at the invitation Jahi had received. "Yeah, it's gonna be so exhilarating." Jahi spoke happily. Suddenly a great noise brought their happy mood to a halt. "My father is on another rampage." Jahi said while getting up from his bed and vanishing out the door.

"This is an outrage, by laws I should have killed you the moment I spotted your face. Your half of the land is on the east! What exactly are you doing here on my land?" Lord Jadian (7) yelled to the vampire in his grasp. "Father what is going on here?"

"The scum of the world decided to spy on us, wanted to know if they could break our defenses and shatter what Lord Dracula has given us." Jahi watched as his angry father took up a sharp dagger and held it to the vamp's throat menacingly. "Father don't! Let him go, we don't need any trouble from the Ivory Dragon Clan! If we kill one of their own there will surely be one of our own dead come sunset tomorrow." Jadian dropped the vampire and watched as he took flight to his own land. "You should have let me kill him Jahi."

"I spared you trouble and this is the thanks I get?" The prince growled. "Your son is right Jadian. Don't take what he did for granted." Queen Tiesa (8) spoke softly while placing a hand on her son's shoulder. The lord sighed and smiled weakly, "I suppose you're right, he seems to be surpassing my strength. It won't be long until you take the lead my son." Jahi smiled. "But first we need to find you a bride." His mother spoke. The prince sighed, how was he going to tell his parents his secret?

"My Lord Kosan. I bring news from the land of the Ebonique Dragon Clan." A vampire called to his lord. "Speak then."

"It seems the clan also has a prince. He looks about Seth Of Moon's age." The Ivory Dragon leader turned to face his messenger. "A prince? I thought they only had a princess."

"It's seems not sir, the vampire was calling Lord Jadian father."

"What a weak move, my Seth is strong and will one day conquer this land and we will control all!"

Seth POV 

_Another Prince? Another century of fighting? This is ridiculous and childish. I believe all vampires should live together under the control of Dracula. He is wise and intelligent. He knows how to keep us creatures in line. He was the one who stopped the fighting between werewolves and the vampires two thousand years ago, why can't he stop this fight? I guess we're all just too damn stubborn for our own good. This other prince has probably already made up his mind that he will be the sworn enemy of our clan. I pity him; no one is a match for my dragon ancestors and me. If it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he'll get._

End Seth POV 

Ebonique is the Egyptian word for black.

A borrowed line from Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas.

Nataani means leader.

Kosan is another word for leader.

Yunith is the name of Yugi's past self from Run Away Puppy 1 and 2. I just decided to use that name in this story as well.

Vampling is my word for young vampire, one who is not a teenager yet.

Jadian means supernatural creature.

8) Tiesa means truth.

Author's Note: So what did you think? Was it bad? Was it good? Please tell me. Thanks so much for reading and don't forget to review!


	2. Dracula's Ball

Author's Note: All right in this chapter things between Jahi and Seth go pretty fast. That is the definition of star-crossed lovers; so don't get upset with me. I am entirely happy that you all took a liking to my new story. Again, I have to thank **daughterofanubis** for her help. She has become a great friend to me in a short matter of time. She also is the brains behind more than a few ideas in this story, when they appear you will see that she gets the credit she deserves. Thank you **daughterofanubis**! Now, on to chapter 2!

Silver Rose Fox: I am glad you liked my beginning chapter; hopefully this one doesn't chase you away. Anyway, thanks so much for reading and I'll see ya next chapter!

daughterofanubis: I am glad that you enjoyed the first chapter! Hopefully the second will be just as fulfilling! Thanks so much for all your help it is very much appreciated! Keep the great work up on your story as well! Thanks so much for reading and I shall see ya next chapter!

lilcupcake: Yep, a new one! I thought I might try something different after being inspired by a vampire story called "Show Me How It Ends". You should check it out if you like vampire stories, I know daughterofanubis would be thrilled. As for the markers I will put them in from now on out! Hope you like my new chapter! Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

Miru Amai: I like the thought of Yu-Gi-Oh vampires as well! Seto playing Dracula is just…hang on let me wipe away all the drool…you get the picture. Seto as the dark lord with the hunger for the blood of the young human slayer in training named Katsuya. That would make a good story. I would totally read it. I am glad you liked the first chapter and you won't have to wait much longer for Jahi and Seth to meet up, they do in this chapter! I won't say much more, I'll leave that to your imagination. Anyway thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

astalder27: Glad to hear you enjoyed the first chapter! What confused you maybe I can clarify some stuff. The dividers are up this chapter! Thanks so much for reading and I shall see ya next chapter!

Sakurako-Sohma: I sawy (that's how my mom says sorry, she's a goof but I love her anyway!). I didn't mean for my story to end so abruptly but this chapter should make up for it. Do give thanks to daughterofanubis she totally deserves it! Anyway, thank you so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

OOooOO is the divider

**WARNING: Lemon present, if you don't like it then beat it and don't read it!**

War Of The Night

Chapter Two: Dracula's Ball

"Why brother, you look absolutely dashing." Mokuba said to his elder brother. Quickly Seth spun around to face his mischievous little brother then smiled baring his fangs. "How has your night been my darling little brother?" Seth asked while turning back to his full-length mirror. "Mine has been average so far, though you seem rather dressed up just to go out and sit in a lifeless tree all night." Mokuba said smoothly while eyeing his brother's outfit.

Seth was wearing a pair of black leather pants, a velvet midnight blue dress shirt, and his black form fitting trench coat. He looked ready to kill but their clan had already had their feed for the night, what was Seth up too? "Brother really, where are you headed?"

"Nowhere Mokuba." Seth replied while admiring himself in the mirror, though there was absence of his very own reflection he could still appreciate how his outfit looked. The raven-haired vampling leaned against his brother's doorframe and crossed his arms and spoke in a composed voice, "You wouldn't happen to be sneaking out to attend Dracula's ball would you, big brother?" The blue-eyed vampire stood tranquil at the mention of his intention. Slowly, Seth turned to face his smirking little brother, "How did you see through my…"

"I am your brother Seth Of Moon, you can't fool me." Mokuba retorted to his elder brother's unfinished question. "Well, Mokuba Of Darkness, hopefully you plan not to interfere with my arrangement in the company of Dracula."

"Of course not big brother, but I just wanted to warn you that Mother and Father know something is going on. You were too content tonight at the feeding and they have been badgering me all night to tell." The vampling's voice had turned into a soft murmur. Seth felt his heart begin to race, "But have no fear dear brother, they know nothing. Now, go before you get caught."

"What will you say of my absence?"

"That I had not seen you since the feeding."

It was a good enough answer for Seth, so he climbed onto his window ceil but looked back to his vampling brother, "I owe you one, hold me to my words darling brother." Mokuba nodded and watched as his brother sprouted wings and flew off into the distance.

OOooOO

Jahi leapt from the balcony of his fourth floor room and landed firmly on his feet. Yunith then made his appearance. "Have you got the invitation Jahi?" The blond patted the pocket of his coat and smiled, "Of course, what do you take me for?" The violet-eyed vampire smirked, "Do you want me to answer that?" Jahi flashed his amber eyes then sprouted his own wings and took flight into the sky followed close behind by Yunith.

Seth gaped at the sheer size of his over lord's castle. It had to be at the very least over 100 feet tall. Before entering the castle the brunette vampire secured his dark blue mask to his face to hide his identity from prying eyes. Jahi and Yunith had done the same when they finally arrived.

Seth looked about the strange crowd Dracula had invited into his home. He should have snuck Mokuba along with him; it was quite lonely, not knowing a single creature that breathed about him. Then a sudden light feeling took over Seth's heart, the feeling of true happiness. Had his life mate been summoned to the party as well? How he hoped it were so.

"Seth Of Moon, there you are my son. Come with me to the second floor we shall stand against the banister and I shall introduce you to my friends." Dracula spoke. The brunette turned to face his lord and bowed his head. "You look dashing my boy, plan on finding a mate here?"

"My heart feels as if they are here, I must look around."

"Come to the balcony, maybe your hearts will immediately connect." Seth smiled at his lord and followed the dark lord up the grand staircase and to the second floor where they stood and talked.

"Wow, Dracula knows a lot of creatures." Yunith spoke loudly to his friend. Jahi just nodded, his heart had become a lightweight since stepping foot into the castle and something within him said to look around and connect with the powerful force clutching at his heart.

"Jahi, are you alright?" Yunith yelled, getting the blonde vampire's attention. "Yes, Yunith. Quite, come let us explore the second floor." The tri-hair colored vampire nodded and followed Jahi up the grand staircase.

Seth had felt a strange energy tug on his heart, he looked away from Dracula and scanned the second floor area with his ever searching eyes. "Seth…are you alright my child?" Dracula asked with a grin displayed upon his lips. "I have to walk around for a bit if you don't mind my lord." The blue-eyed vampire responded, never bringing his eyes back to the dark lord. "Of course child, do enjoy yourself." With that Seth left his spot and began to search for the energy source clinching his heart.

Jahi was also trying to follow the feeling but attempted to listen as Yunith talked about his eventful eve. Not looking where he was going Seth knocked right in to Jahi. "Pardon me." The brunette said while looking to the person he had run into. His gaze was met with Jahi's. For a moment they stood locked in their stare, it was like opposite ends of two magnets meeting. They were drawn to each other. Dracula smiled from afar.

Seth admired the vampire before him; he had golden hair and curious amber eyes. He wore a black dress shirt, dark maroon colored pants, and his knee length coat matched the color of his pants. They said not a word to one another and Yunith was becoming anxious.

"Ahem." His voice came. Jahi left the opposite vampire's eyes to acknowledge his friend. "Yunith can you excuse me for a moment?" The blonde asked while taking Seth's hand and walking away with him. "Hey! Don't leave me here alone! I don't know anyone!"

"I could change that." Yunith stared at the figure before him then let this new vampire take him by the hand.

Seth had led his new friend out onto the vast balcony to escape the meaningless rattle of the party within. Again they said not a word but gazed at each other's reflection in their eyes with help from the full silver moon above. Finally Seth reached out and slipped the blonde's mask off then gently outstretched a hand and touched the bounty of golden hair before him. It was like silk but better. The hand slunk around to the back of the blonde's head and pulled them together so that their lips were only inches apart. It was only then that Jahi realized what he was doing. Though he had become physically and emotionally attracted the other vampire in under five minutes, his body began to shake and his nerves rattled within him. This other being was so close, Jahi had never been like this before, what was he to do? He was startled when the blue-eyed vampire spoke.

"What is your name gorgeous one?" Seth asked with undying calmness while taking his own mask off. "My… name… is Jahi, what may yours be my shadow stalker?" Jahi answered with a visible quake in his voice. The brunette affectionately pushed some bangs out of the shorter vampire's eyes, which made the blonde flinch. "My name is Seth, why do you fear me so?" Jahi managed to pull his head a little ways away from the other vamp; the very sent of Seth was intoxicating him and was mixing up his thoughts. "It's not that I fear you it's more of not knowing who you are. I come to this party only to have my heart stolen by such a beautiful stranger. I've never seen you in my life and here I stand wanting you all to myself. It's odd." Seth smiled nervously suddenly feeling the anxiety of his partner, "Well don't hog all the glory."

"I'm sorry I'm not who you probably thought me to be. I didn't mean to lead you on if I did at all." Jahi alleged while turning from Seth shamefully. "No it was not you at all, maybe I came on too strong for my own good. But you see, for a year now I have had this gripping feeling at my heart that I was to find my life mate and tonight when I crossed your path…electric shocks filled my entire being and the grip on my heart lifted, then I looked into your eyes and was drawn in instantaneously, like a moth to the flame." Seth then caressed the right side of Jahi's beautiful face, drowning in his stunning moonlit eyes.

"You know, I'm not even supposed to be here." Seth said in a low voice to try and make conversation with the vampire before him. He had backed away from Jahi and now had his lower back leaning against the balcony banister. "You're not?" The blonde asked. "Nope, my parents are gonna be furious when they find out where I've been…that is unless I bring home a bride." The brunette said with slight disgust in his tone. "A bride?"

"Yeah, my parents want me to get married. They don't want me anymore. The thing is though, I don't seek a female, I was searching…until you. I know you're the one Jahi."

"Well, I'm glad it comes easy to you…but not so much for me." The blonde said while remembering the hurtful memories of his past. "What do you mean?" The blue-eyed vamp questioned curiously. "There were many times where I thought I found my life mate but soon I was only to be used and hurt. How do I know that you are my one and only? The vampires I thought I was supposed to spend my days with I knew and all too well, now I don't even know you." Jahi explained. "Maybe that's the one factor that will change your luck with love. You knew them, but you don't me. It works both ways Jahi, you're insecure as I stand before you confessing my undying love for you but how do you think I feel? I don't just go up to anybody and say 'Hey, I love you be with me for the rest of my days.' No indeed, you are my angel of darkness. You are my future. My heart is yours, no strings attached." Seth spoke very composed and cool then took one of Jahi's hands and held it affectionately. "I'm not supposed to be here either. My Father won't be happy when he finds me missing."

"Then if we are to be troubled when we get home let's not let our exertion be so in vain." Seth smiled toothily. Jahi found that he liked this vamp before him; he was suave, kind, willing to prove his love, and just so fascinating. And those dark, mysterious blue eyes, Jahi couldn't help but fall for the vampire before him… it was futile. Jahi wanted Seth to be the one finally; he wanted his search to be over when really it hadn't begun. Besides, the brunette was just so striking. "If you really are my love, prove it to me. Prove to me that you won't leave me when the night begins again." Jahi spoke barely above a whisper. Seth turned so his body faced that of the blonde before him. Gently, not to scare the amber-eyed vamp away, Seth snaked his left arm around Jahi's tiny waist and pulled him close. Then, the brunette slowly closed the distance between his and Jahi's lips. For a moment they just lingered together, then Jahi felt a fire spark within his being, it was a kiss meant to be. It was then he knew; Seth was his one. Not long after the kiss had began, Seth became bold and trailed his tongue along Jahi's bottom lip and was surprised when the blonde gave him the entrance he wanted. As their kiss intensified, Seth brought their bodies closer together and felt Jahi's arms lock around his neck. Though they were the undead, their bodies screamed for air. They pulled apart, eyes glazed over and panting softly. Jahi touched Seth's face gently, "My shadow stalker." The brunette smirked, "My dark angel."

Without hesitation, they indulged in another fire filled kiss. Reluctantly, Seth pulled his mouth away from Jahi's and panted for much needed air. The blonde watched Seth's midnight blue-eyes grow darker with lust and need and he was sure that his own eyes were doing the same. Another force, a different force led them back into the castle and up a flight of stairs that led to the third floor. They walked quickly to an open doorway at the very end of the hall and entered the room. Dracula smirked and closed the large oak doors with the flick of his wrists. "You have found each other my children."

Paying no attention to the room around them, Seth just spotted the large bed. It was a four-post bed and was covered in red wine colored pillows and blankets. And hanging from the posts were red wine drapes. The star-crossed lovers made their way over to the inviting piece of furniture. Quickly they tossed their footwear aside and Seth pushed the blonde down to the feather soft mattress and straddled his hips. Jahi reached up and pulled the brunette down into a searing hot kiss. They finally began to make swift work of each other's clothing until there was nothing else to rip off and toss aside.

Seth leaned over the blonde and tore the bedding down. He pulled the comforter to the near foot of the bed and urged Jahi under the red wine sheet. If they were to be caught, Seth didn't want the unwanted guest or guests to get a full view of what he and Jahi were about to part take in.

"Seth…" Jahi whispered softly. "Yes love?"

"Would it be too much to say that I love you?" Seth just simply shook his head. "Of course not my angel of darkness, for I fell in love with you at first sight." The blonde smiled then let Seth dominate his mouth again. Jahi let out a breathy moan when he felt his and his lover's bare arousals come into contact. Seth smiled toothily then began to make his kisses travel down the blonde's neck, to his collarbone where he sucked and nipped at the sensitive flesh, then to his chest. Jahi arched up into Seth's touch when he felt the vampire above him took in one of his nipples. Then the torturous kisses traveled down his stomach and stopped at his navel. The blonde was going to ask the brunette why he'd stopped only to have Seth's tongue enter his navel, Jahi buried his fingers in his lover's hair and moaned and bucked his hips. Seth was very much aware of his lover's painful arousal, for he too had one of his own.

"Please Seth, take me. I want you to claim me and make me yours." Jahi pleaded. Seth smirked and once again placed his mouth over the blonde's but this time pushed a finger into his lover's obviously virgin entrance (Seth is a virgin too). Jahi tore his mouth away from the vampire above and panted painfully. There was a burning sensation in his bottom and it felt awkward to have a finger pulling in and out of him. Then a second digit entered and a strangled cry escaped the blonde's throat. "Shhhh, my love, I only do this to help, not to hurt." Seth soothed while a third finger joined the first two. Before long the blue-eyed vamp brushed a bundle of nerves within the blonde and caused him to arch and cry out Seth's name.

"There now, you will feel nothing but absolute euphoria after this." Seth whispered while pulling his fingers away. Jahi protested the absence then threw his head back as he felt the vamp above him begin to push into him. "Ahh…Seth." The blonde moaned as his hands clawed at Seth's back. It was hard for Seth not to just pull out and slam hard into the body beneath him; Jahi was just so…tight. He steadied himself and took control of his body and buried himself to the hilt.

Jahi looked up to his panting lover and pulled him down into a passionate kiss, giving Seth the okay to move. The brunette complied, quickly pulling out and slamming hard back into the lithe body beneath him. Both he and Jahi shouted to the ceiling.

Collecting his thoughts again, Seth began to control a steady rhythm of strong thrusts into his lover's body. Jahi had now wrapped his legs about Seth's waist and thrust upward to met his lover's pace. "Seth…oh…please…move faster." The blonde begged while clawing at the vampire's back above him. The brunette complied and began to thrust faster, but this time he angled himself and hit that sweet spot within Jahi over and over again, making the blonde moan his name over and over and over again.

"Seth…oh…please." Jahi's moans were begining to get the best of Seth and his thrusts had lost their rhythm and came slamming into his lover until they both hit their highest point and cried out each other's names to the skies. Seth fell panting and exhausted to Jahi's body and cradled his head between the shoulder and head of his equally fatigued lover. The blonde began to massage his lover's head as they settled into the after glow of their lovemaking. Finally catching his breath, Seth pulled out of his lover and placed a gentle kiss on Jahi's right temple then one on his soft lips.

Seth fell onto his back and pulled Jahi to rest his head on his chest. Before resting, Jahi pulled the comforter over their bare bodies, only then did he rest into his lover. "I love you Seth." Seth smiled delicately, "I love you too Jahi, my angel of darkness." And with those words, the lovers fell into a peaceful sleep.

They had felt as if they had known each other forever and yet they had only acknowledged one another for an hour before part taking in a sacred act. They thought they knew each other but knowing each other was far off, but it didn't matter to them. They were star-crossed lovers and were meant to be…but what prices were they willing to pay to have each other? How long would it be before they found out who they were? Time could only tell and she's not spilling a single vowel. It would seem a great abhorrence was about to unfold… could love really stand and conquer all?

Author's Note: Like I said I know it was rushed but star-crossed lovers don't wait for time to tick, Rome and Juliet didn't and Seth and Jahi are the Rome and Juliet of the vampires. I hope you all enjoyed it and please don't report me, I have read so much more graphic on this site, besides, I gave the proper warning at the beginning. Anyway, thank you all so much for reading and don't forget to review!


	3. Strangers Become Lovers

Author's Note: I am so sorry for the prolonged update of this chapter, I just crashed and burned after the last chapter and had horrible writer's block. But now I'm over it and I hope that it won't happen again. I'll try harder to at least update this story once every month since I am also working on Run Away Puppy 2 and Run Away Puppy 3. I have also gotten into Star Ocean: Till The End Of Time and that has been sucking up the majority of my time. Anyway, I apologize again for the long update, sorry, I'll try not to let it happen again. Thanks to you all for reading my story and I shall see you around for the next chapter! Oh and here is a cookie for everyone that has read this story! Thankies!

Silver Rose Fox: How was your vacation and where did you go? I'm actually going to Hawaii for a week in October! I am so excited! I've got a couple pictures with Jou and Seto as Vampires but I would love to see the one you've got! Glad you enjoy this story and here is another chapter! Thanks so much for reading and I'll see ya later!

daughterofanubis: I LOVE YOUR STORY! YOU MUST UPDATE SOON! Okay, now I'm better. Thanks so much for all your help and encouragement now you just have to keep on track so I can keep both this story and Run Away Puppy going smoothly. Because usually when I write two stories at a time one of them never gets finished. Anyway, thank you so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

Sakurako-Sohma: Glad to hear that you are enjoying this story! Thanks so much for reading! I shall see you next chapter and I hope you enjoy this new one!

astalder27: Yeah, Jahi and Seth hooked up pretty quick but that was the point. I can't wait till they find that out as well, it will be interesting to see and write. Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

fallen-angel-of-repression: Well, you make my story sound really good, I can't tell you how much that means to me. All I can say is that I am glad that you like it and I hope you'll stick with it till the very end! I will try to keep the greatness of the story going so that it keeps ya hooked. Sorry for the long delay of this chapter, I had writer's block but now it's all gone and hopefully it'll stay that way. Anyway, thanks so much for reading and here is a new chapter for you to enjoy!

mandapandabug: Uh master writer…? I don't know if I'm that good but I try. You don't owe me anything I just want ya to enjoy what I write because that is my purpose. Your review is enough for me it just goes to show that this story is worth taking time out to read and review. The Romeo and Juliet tone won't absolutely take over the story but some of the angst and tragedy will be there. Seth's parents will do what? You have intrigued my curiosity. Do tell. Anyway, thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

dragonmaster1703: Glad you are enjoying the story! Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

desiivy1: I am happy to hear that you liked last chapter, here is a new one to enjoy! Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

War Of The Night 

Chapter Three: Strangers Become Lovers

The moon had downcast far off behind the mountains by now and the day greeted a happily sleeping couple. Their bodies still weary from their encounter. They slept peacefully until the moon rose again and a voice beckoned to them.

"My children, it is about time you have woken and accompanied the hours of darkness." Dracula spoke smoothly. Seth lazily peeked open one eye to see who was disturbing his tranquil sleep. "Good Eve Seth of Moon."

"My lord." The brunette vampire said in a cautious tone not to wake his lover. "Come, drag your body out of bed and accompany me to my feeding." Seth nodded his head and watched as the dark lord exited his borrowed room. The blue-eyed prince settled into the bed with his still slumbering lover. He couldn't quiet believe he had found his life mate…better yet he couldn't believe how beautiful Jahi was. Silky, golden hair, lively amber eyes, and tender satin skin, for a moment Seth found his lover to resemble royalty…but he couldn't be…he had no distinguishing features or marks to say so. Oh but how wrong Seth was.

"Angel of darkness, give me permission to look into your eyes of paradise this night." Seth whispered into Jahi's ear. The blonde vampire stirred and slowly opened his tired amber eyes. He brought his gaze up to meet deep blue orbs staring at him. A supple smile grew across Jahi's lips and before he could speak his mouth was covered by the brunette's own. They pulled away and grinned at one another. "Come, Lord Dracula has summoned us to his feeding." Seth announced while standing up from the only fabric covering his nude body then sorting his clothes from Jahi's.

OoooOO

"Seth, time to come down to our nightly feeding!" Nataani called to her unknowingly absent son. She waited a moment or two without reply then decided to personally bring Seth to his mandatory feeding. "Seth com…" The vampire queen stopped abruptly when she saw there was no sign of her son. "That blasted boy can never stay out of that horrid tree." She mumbled under her breath. Nataani made her way out to the death black tree but to her dismay, Seth was not there. It was now that she began to worry, her son was not one to leave the castle…how well she knew her son. Panicking, she ran to find her husband.

OOooOO

It was at the same exact time that both mothers found their young son's missing. Tiesa was horrified, Jahi was her only son and she was not ready to loose him. Only one thing came to her mind, the Ivory Dragon Clan must have nabbed him. "Jadian! My husband, your son, he his missing!" The blonde adult vampire looked to his wife, "What foolish words do you speak, Jahi was present last night, why would he not be here? Where else would he go?"

"Forgive me my husband, though my next words may be rash but they are not implausible, I believe the Ivory Dragon Clan has something to do with his absence." Jadian, shook his head, "That cannot be, the guards saw no sight of them, besides…vampires are vulnerable to the sun, they could not have made off with him. Perhaps he his about the castle or the surrounding forest." The Ebonique Dragon Clan leader saw still fear installed in his wife's eyes and he cradled her lovingly in his protective arms. "Jahi is a big vampling now, he can take care of himself more or less these days, let him be my good wife."

"You promise me our child is fine my love?"

"Of course, I always snuck around at his age, and I am sure he is fine." Jadian smiled and kissed his wife's head.

OOooOO

Seth licked his lips of any blood that may remain on them then looked over at his lover. Jahi smiled and the brunette attacked the blonde's own lips. Marveling in their smoothness.

"It breaks my heart my children." The voice broke off their kiss and the newly found lovers looked up to see Dracula. "You must depart from each other this hour." Those words struck a nerve within Seth, "But why, can I not take Jahi to my parents this night?" The dark lord shook his head slowly, "No Seth, not this night."

"But my mother would be thrilled and I would not have to suffer the torments of the female vamps any longer, for I would have Jahi."

"No! Not this night Seth." Dracula's voice was stern but yet calm. It was then that Seth knew that there was something that someone wasn't saying. "What words of secrecy?" The young brunette asked. "None my child, nothing you don't already know." The blue-eyed vamp clung tighter to the body in his arms and Jahi returned the favor. Breathing in Seth's sent was beginning to intoxicate him again. "I do not mean for any inconvenience, but you must be parted for the time being, but my home is open to you both anytime you would like to join together. How about this Friday eve?" Jahi and Seth glanced at each other then nodded their heads to their lord. Dracula smiled, "Good, then it is settled. We shall be going now, Jahi you know the way home, but I must escort Seth, his parents are very overprotective."

OOooOO

Kosan and Nataani sat worriedly in their living space of the palace; finally, an echoed creak from the great hall summoned them. They flew to the door only to be greeted by Dracula and Seth behind him. Nataani felt her anger build then burst.

"SETH OF MOON! Where have you been? You had your dear mother worried sick! I thought at your age you might know better!" The brunette vampire flinched and stood his ground behind Dracula, hoping to find some protection from his mother's words.

"My lady, do not worry, your son was with me. I invited him to my annual all Hallows Eve ball, this boy needed to have some time alone without a pair of parents breathing down his neck to find some unwanted female to be his life companion, speaking of which, Seth, do tell your parents who you met." The dark lord motioned the prince to come before his parents and speak. Cautiously he stepped forward and stood his ground.

"Mother, Father, do not worry about gathering anymore females to our home, for my heart is spoken for." Seth's words were shaky but he was strong. Nataani let a smile grace her dark lips, "Oh dear Seth, my child, you have left the nest and found your bride, do tell what is her name, who is she?"

"Not she, _he_." Dracula added softly. The queen looked to her son with a curious look, "He? You love not a female but a male? This is a disgrace to the Ivory Dragon Clan, this relationship cannot be. I won't allow it." Were her nasty words. The King couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Seth, my son, I don't think I can allow you to be at the throne of this clan anymore."

"What? You dare defy the very rules I set Kosan?" Dracula growled darkly. The Ivory Dragon Clan king looked up to his over lord. "This clan has a reputation to hold up and I am not going to let my very own son, destroy what I have created."

"What you created, dear Kosan, you forget who really rules over your land and I can take you out. You must love your child for who he is, not for what his preferences are. And if Seth tells me that you are both neglecting him for his choice then I will have you both removed from this world."

OOooOO

Having just returned home, Jahi basked in the silver beams of the moon as he perched himself upon his balcony railing. He had just relaxed into quiet thought when a familiar voice beckoned to him.

"Psst, Jahi, psst, hey Jahi." The prince looked below his balcony and saw Yunith calling to him. The blonde motioned for him join him on the railing. The small figured vamp happily took the invitation and sat eyeing his friend closely.

"What is it Yunith?"

"What happened between you and that other vampire last night?" Yunith inquired. Jahi stopped and contemplated if he should tell Yunith the truth, he was his best friend, he told the spiky-haired vamp everything.

"Well, Seth and I talked for a while and then…uhhh…one thing led to another…so…. uhhh…"

"YOU SLEPT WITH HIM?"

"SHHHH! Yunith keep it down!" Jahi quieted his friend frantically. "You didn't even know him very well! Now you're eternally bound to him!"

"You make sound like such a bad thing, besides, we fell in love at first sight as corny as it may sound." Jahi lifted his gaze back too the moon and sighed, he missed the brunette already. "Besides Yunith, what happened to you?" The shorter vamp went silent, he had forgotten, he too was now eternally bound to a vampire lord from Egypt named Atemu.

"Well…uhhh, after you left with Seth, I met a vampire lord named Atemu, he's from Egypt." Jahi stopped and thought about what the vamp had said to him, "Hmmm…I didn't know there were vampires in Egypt."

"That's what I told Atemu, but then he brought up the tombs of the pharaohs and explained to me how the curse of the mummy works. It would seem that vampires are recruited to protect the tombs and in return they are able to hide out in them." Yunith explained to his prince friend. "Hmmm, that's intriguing…did you sleep with him?"

"Jahi!"

"YOU DID! And you were lecturing me!" The tri hair colored vampire blushed a dark red and the blonde could not contain his laughter.

OOooOO

"Frozen inside without your touch, without your love darling. Only you are the life among the dead." Seth whispered as his gaze reached the moon. Jahi was the only thing on his mind and he planned on thinking about him for the rest of the eve until…a voice spoke to him.

"How now, big brother?" Seth looked down from the boughs of his sacred tree of death and grinned at his sibling. "Come Mokuba, sit with me." The vampling did as was told and stared at his brother. "What brings out the happiness in you? Why do you smile in merriment when you have done so in years?" The brunette eyed his brother, "Is it not obvious?"

"You met someone yesterday at that ball, and you are no longer a virgin." Mokuba piped, "I was just kidding about the last part." Seth inwardly smiled. "You are right my dear brother of darkness, I did meet someone and I am no longer a virgin, but mother and father don't know that so speak not a word." Mokuba nodded, "I won't. Who is the lucky vamp?"

"His name is Jahi Of Eve and I am too see him this Friday at Dracula's. Do you wish to meet him, you are more than welcome to come." The raven-haired vampling shook his head, "No dear brother, I will not intrude."

"Nonsense, it is no intrusion, you are invited."

"Nay big brother, we can't make things too suspicious."

Seth choose his tree because it was secluded and he could say anything in that isolation but he did not know that recently his tree had grown a pair of ears.

Author's Note: So what did ya'll think? I once again apologize for the lateness of the chapter! (In her best Ryou Bakura voice) "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I will try to update this story again soon! Thank you all for reading and don't forget to review!


	4. Fleeting Shadows

Author's Note: Sorry about the long delay of this chapter, there has just been so much going on! I am almost done with Run Away Puppy 2, so I will have some time to dedicate to this story before I start the final installment of Run Away Puppy. Thank you all for being so patient for the update of this story! I also have to read The Scarlet Letter for English class and I think it is the most ridiculous book, along with Catcher In The Rye, I have ever read. I absolutely hate it! Some parts are good but for the most part…I hate it. I would not recommend this book to anyone, now The Inferno is another story. I really enjoyed that book! And I would recommend it for readers! Now that I am done complaining, I would like to thank you all so much for baring with me and reading this story! Now onward to the new chapter and HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO YOU ALL! Here is some early Halloween candy for you!

Silver Rose Fox: You went to Florida! No fair! I love it down there! Did ya have fun? Cool it would be awesome to see your pictures, you can get my e-mail address off of my bio page but you probably knew that already. Anyway, I just wanna apologize for the delay of this chapter, I'll try not to let it happen again! Thanks so much for reading and I shall see ya next chapter!

daughterofanubis: Sorry about not updating sooner but you know how busy I have been with Run Away Puppy, I mean it is almost done, only two more chapters! Anyway, I am glad that you still enjoy reading this story and here is another chapter for ya to read! Thanks so much for reading and being my mentor! See ya next chapter!

Dragonmaster1703: Glad you liked it here is another chapter! Thanks so much for reading and I'll catch ya next chapter!

astalder27: If there is Yugi then there will be a Yami in there some place, though they won't have a large part in this story though, they will be in it none the less. Thanks so much for reading and I shall see ya next chapter!

fallen-angel-of-repression: Awe, that was probably one of the nicest things I have heard and I thank you for the comments! It those kinds of words that keep me going and I have the push to never give up! I have written 12 stories and I am just as much of a fan girl as the next girl. I just write what I see in my head combined with what I feel in my heart. That's all there is to it. I'm sure the stuff you write isn't crap; I'm positive that is just as good as my stuff. I am glad that my stories are so popular but I hold no superiority over anyone. Dracula is very kind in this story but he can revert to his dark side if he is provoked and that will be seen in this story in the future! I love those couples but I don't think there will be a BakuraxRyou coupling. There just isn't a place for it here. Sorry for the long wait of this chapter but I have been busy with trying to finish up Run Away Puppy 2. I hope you can forgive me. Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

Silver Wing Tamer: Glad that you enjoyed this story so far, it will only get better and better by the chapter! I love Evanescence and I thought it fit well at that part! You rock too! Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

Hex-Saku: YAY! You got you're computer back! I love my computer! I don't think I could live without mine! Here is another chapter! Thanks for reading and I'll catch ya later!

PryncessD: The reaction scene of Jahi's parents is in this chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Thanks, I can only try! Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you next chapter!

War Of The Night 

Chapter Four: Fleeting Shadows

Seth choose his tree because it was secluded and he could say anything in that isolation but he did not know that recently his tree had grown a pair of ears. A sharp snapping of twigs and strewn about branches caught the brothers' sensitive hearing and Seth caught a shadow out of the corner of his eye. He stood up quickly and scoped out his sanctuary. The young vampire knew now that something was going on and that someone was watching him. He clinched his right hand into a fist and clinched his teeth. A visible angry quake overcame his body. Mokuba was worried.

"Big brother, will be all right? What is happening?" The raven-haired vampling asked in a soft voice. Seth turned his gaze back to his sibling, "I think it is about time we went home baby brother." The vampling nodded and followed his elder brother back to the castle for the night.

OOooOO

"Okay Jahi you can stop laughing at me!" Yunith objected to his friend's on going laughter. The blonde vamp calmed himself and regained his composure but grinned widely at his comrade. "Sorry Yunith, but I think it is rather amusing that you think that you can preach to me about sleeping with an absolute stranger when you go and do the same exact thing!" The prince was having a hard time suppressing his laughter. "But you're still my pal Yunith, take not my laughter to heart." The tri-hair colored vamp smiled and nodded, "I won't dear friend. But I am curious to know, was Seth a good lover?" Yunith smirked as he watched a faint blush creep across Jahi's features then vanish. The blonde simpered, "Do you really want to know the details of our lovemaking?"

"I didn't say th…" Yunith was cut off in mid sentence by Jahi's words. "Seth was an excellent lover, he was like a dream come true. He was gentle to start off with then his body became rigid and his thrusts came…"

"OKAY! That's enough!" Yunith interfered while clasping his hands over his ears. Jahi was sent into another fit of chuckles then cleared his throat and quieted down. Taking that act as a hint that it was safe to let go of his hearing appendages the smaller vamp rested his hands in his lap. "When will you see him again?" Jahi sighed, "This Friday hopefully." Yunith smiled, "I'm very happy for you, this is special thing you have with Seth, don't let him go." Jahi beamed, "Thanks…but what about you and Atemu?"

"I told him where he could find me but as for him…he went back to Egypt. He is the vampire lord there so I suppose he had a lot of work to do. But he did reassure me that we would see each other again. His words seemed very promising and I believe him." The prince nodded and then rested into the comfortable silence that took over them.

"Do you love him Yunith? Did he steal your heart?" The blonde vampire inquired softly. It was a moment or two before the shorter vamp could answer. "I…don't know…I just feel really attached to him. Why do ask?"

"For I fell in love with Seth at first sight. I thought maybe I wasn't the only one who believes in that sort of thing. I love Seth with all my heart and yet I haven known him for only two nights. Tell me Yunith, am I being too rash?" The vamp looked up at his confused friend. "How do you feel for him?"

"I already told you, I love him with very fiber of my body."

"And what does he feel for you."

"I am his soul mate to him, the one that he wants to spend the rest of eternity with." Yunith smiled, "Then no, you are not being so rash. You are not alone in love at first sight, Seth also believes in it." Jahi smiled softly, "You sure?" The shorter vamp nodded. The blonde was getting ready to speak again when another voice intruded.

"I thought I heard voices." Jahi and Yunith spun about to see a younger vampling with long brown hair and light brown eyes. The blonde prince sighed in relief. "Sister, you startled my poor heart."

"Sorry brother but I must know about this other vamp that you love with every fiber of your body. Tell me, I want in." The female said while closing the door behind her. Her brother shook his head, "Must I tell the story again?" Yunith giggled, "Well, I shall take my leave, see you tomorrow eve Jahi." In a moment the shorter vamp was gone leaving the prince with his sister.

"Now, Jahi, tell me about your adventure away from the castle." Serenity gave her brother irresistible puppy eyes. He sighed and just as he was about to begin another voice broke the air. "Yes son, do tell." Jahi looked to see his parents standing in the doorway of his room. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh is right Jahi, you know better than to sneak out of the castle!" Jadian spoke loudly and sternly. Tiesa placed a firm hand on her husband's shoulder. The king calmed himself then sat next to his son on the balcony banister.

"Where did you go son? Please tell me the truth." Said the calm voice of the king. Jahi tensed up then decided that telling the truth was probably in his best interest. "Well…I got an invitation from Lord Dracula to attend his masquerade ball. So I went, I'm sorry for defying you father but…I couldn't help myself. I needed some excitement." The king nodded, "Your apology is accepted and your truthfulness is appreciated." With that the king took his son into a forgiving embrace.

"Let your son speak Jadian, for he has not given us the full tale of his adventure." Tiesa spoke with a smile upon her lips. The father pulled away from his son and urged Jahi to tell. "Come on son, tell us…"

"Yes, brother tell them of the one you love with every fiber of your body!" Serenity Of Stars squealed! "SISTER!" Jahi whined.

"You met someone?" The queen eyed her son with a wide grin. The vampire prince nodded, "Yes, I met someone."

"Well do tell us of her." Jadian urged, eager to know of his son's desire. Jahi felt his mouth go dry and all comprehendible words left his mind. How was he to tell his father that he was in love with another male? This was going to be embarrassing at the least. "Come speak my child." Tiesa coaxed. The blonde wetted his lips and trembled. "Well…um…uhhh…you see…SHESNOTAHERSHESAHE!" He spoke quickly to avoid the embarrassment. Jahi's parents looked at him quizzically; obviously they had not a clue what their child had said.

"Could you repeat that Jahi?" The king asked. The blonde prince exhaled and hid his eyes behind his golden bangs. "She isn't a her she's a…him." The king was taken by surprise but the queen acted as if she had known all along. She smiled and then hugged her son, "Do not be ashamed of this my son." Jahi looked into his mother's amber eyes questioningly, "You mean…you're not unhappy with me?" Tiesa chuckled, "Of course not, you're my son! And I will always love you, besides, what have your father and I taught you? To be yourself, do not be ashamed of this. This is who are, be proud of it!" The amber-eyed vamp smiled then looked to his father worried that he may not share the same belief but was surprised to see a smile. "You're not disgusted with me father?" The king shook his head, "No, you are my son and your mother is right. We did teach you to be yourself and if this is who are then so be it, you are still my son and I will love you. You have my blessings."

"Thank you so much!" Jahi cried happily while hugging his father. "Though, will admit that I never imagined this kinda thing with my son, no matter." Tiesa beamed, "Well I for one have noticed it, I knew when Jahi didn't take interest in that beautiful young vampress (1). But…I am sad that I will never get grandchildren from my son."

Jahi smiled widely. "I am sure this mysterious vampire has a name, does he not?" The blonde nodded, "Yes, his name is Seth." It was then that Jadian and Tiesa felt their smiles falter.

Author's Note: So what did ya think? I'm sorry for the long time period of not updating; I'll try to make sure that it doesn't happen again! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	5. Midnight Meeting

Author's Note: To those who are huge fans of this story, I am sorry it has taken me so long to update with a new chapter! Things have been coming up left and right and it's been making my head hurt and my world spin, especially finals. Ra knows I hate them. I totally bombed my Algebra 2 final. I hate math! I don't even understand why I'm in that class, I have all my math credits I need to graduate! Stupid Councilor! I dislike mine with a passion. She is such a ditz! Anyway, I'll quit complaining and get on with the story! Thank you all for being so patient with me! I love you all!

War Of The Night Chapter Five: Midnight Meeting 

"Thank you so much!" Jahi cried happily while hugging his father. "Though, I will admit that I never imagined this kinda thing with my son, no matter." Tiesa beamed, "Well I for one have noticed it, I knew when Jahi didn't take interest in that beautiful young vampress (1). But…I am sad that I will never get grandchildren from my son."

Jahi smiled widely. "I am sure this mysterious vampire has a name, does he not?" The blonde nodded, "Yes, his name is Seth." It was then that Jadian and Tiesa felt their smiles falter. The blonde prince looked worriedly at his parents. "What?" He asked softly. His parents whispered amongst themselves so quietly that his sensitive ears couldn't even pick it up. He stood dumbfounded until his parents turned back to him and smiled. Jahi was confused, "What troubles you?"

"Nothing my dear son, your father and I just thought that maybe you…well…it's not a big deal. Never mind my son." Tiesa spoke while approaching her little prince then embracing him tenderly. "I love you my son, my Jahi Of Eve."

OOooOO

Seth once again perched himself on the railing of his balcony, still searching the ground for any sign of his stalker. His angry azure eyes pierced the night as he hunted his prey. Someone was onto him, someone knew where he'd been, and someone knew about Jahi. Though, he would not let something like this take away his chances of seeing his beloved this Friday eve. It would take more than one mere fleeting shadow to stop him indeed. Relaxing against the stone exterior of his castle, but not forgetting why he was sitting here, Seth looked up at the moon and gazed. His heart felt heavy with emptiness, he was whole with Jahi by his side. The brunette vampire knew that this charade wouldn't be able to last much longer. "And if I sleep just to dream of you, and wake without you there. Isn't something missing, isn't someone missing me?"

OOooOO

Friday

10:56 pm

"Oh! Yunith I can't stand just sitting here waiting for midnight to beckon me! I must see Seth! I have not seen him in days and I am dying!" Jahi spoke dramatically before throwing his body to the dead, cold ground. "Stop whining like a human child! If you can wait a full six days to see Seth then I think a couple more hours won't kill you." The prince groaned unhappily. "Jahi, stop making a scene, someone is bound to observe and then get curious!" The shorter vamp warned. But by this time, it was too late. Someone was already on the case and not by their own accord.

"I don't see how this is very mind stabling, I mean, we're spying on our son! Does that not make all the guilt of the world come crashing upon your shoulders?" Tiesa tried to reason with her husband. The elder version of the prince stood his ground and spoke firmly, "Jahi did not tell us he would be rendezvousing with his newly found lover. Besides, wouldn't you like to know who this mystery Seth is? I would like to put my tired mind to rest so that I may get a full days sleep again." Jadian retorted. Tiesa would like to know if her heart was telling her the truth but spying on her son was not the way she wanted to find out. "I know this bother's you my dear wife, but I just want to protect my heir, my son. I want to know if this is truly the Ivory Dragon Clan Seth, and if so I want to save my son from certain death. Don't you?" The Ebonique Dragon Clan Queen nodded, "Of course, he is my flesh and blood, I will not loose my child to vile creatures. I refuse."

Yunith wondered why his friend acted so much like a child sometimes. Jahi still lay still on the ground at his feet. "Come Jahi, you wouldn't want to be dirty for Seth now would you?" The blonde sent his friend a smirk, "I already have been." The spiky-haired vamp rolled his eyes, "You know what I meant!" 

OOooOO

"Gavran."(2) A kingly voice beckoned to said vampire. "Yes, your majesty?" Kosan approached his newly found emissary. "How has my son fared?"

"He seems anxious tonight, like he is bound to go somewhere quite soon." The Ivory Dragon Clan king nodded. "Be sure you follow his every flight of wing but don't let him know you're there. I want to know what that mischievous brat has been up to."

"Yes, your majesty."

"And if he demonstrates that he is fooling around with that other vampire I will exile him and you may take his place on the throne of the Ivory Dragon Clan. You were more a son to me anyway, Gavran."

OOooOO

"Dear brother, you would not attempt such a risky journey tonight would you? I am scared for you Seth Of Moon. I fear Mother and Father are onto your sneaking about." Mokuba tried in vain to stop his brother from sealing his own fate. "Let them be suspicious, let them be ruthless! I could careless for I have a home in Jahi's heart that I can always go home to. No one can prevent me from seeing him this night, not even your good judgment dear Mokuba Of Darkness." Seth knelt down to his brother to reach him eye to eye. "Do not worry, if I die tonight, I will have died happily in Jahi's arms. I will have been freed from the prison." The vampling tried to hide his silver tears but his elder sibling was swift to wipe them away. "I will not die tonight, baby brother. I will come back to you."

"You promise Seth Of Moon?" The brunette prince smiled, "I promise." With those words he sealed his promise with a brotherly kiss to his sibling's head. "Now I must go." Seth said while straightening and walking to the balcony. Mokuba watched helplessly as the prince took flight. A single tear fell for Seth.

OOooOO

"My child, I was wondering if you were going to wait to fly here." Lord Dracula smiled and greeted to the blonde prince. Jahi bowed his head respectively to his over lord. "Come child, you may wait for your shadow stalker on the balcony in the room in which you both encountered one another." The amber-eyed vampire felt a slight blush creep then vanish. The large wooden doors of the red room opened with such charisma and who stood behind them was a complete surprise. "SETH OF MOON!" Jahi shouted before racing toward his lover and hurling himself into his awaiting arms. The taller prince held Jahi tightly, wanting to never let go, afraid this may be a dream and he would disappear. "My angle of darkness. How I have hungered to feel your body so intimately close to mine." Without skipping a beat and not wasting a moment their lips were pressed together in a heat of the utmost passion. Seth crept his hand to the back of the bounty of golden hair and pushed against Jahi's head to create more pressure in their kiss.

Breathless, they pulled away but stayed locked in each other's arms. Their intense gazes locked and together they stood just clutching the other tightly. "Oh, Seth, how I have missed thee." Jahi spoke with such softness while tears escaped his eyes. The other leant down and kissed them away. "I am here now Jahi Of Eve. Do not cry my angel." The shorter of the two held tighter to the welcoming figure before him.

OOooOO

"LORD JADIAN! LADY TIESA!"

Having heard their names called at such an alarming tone the king and queen meet the one who was calling for them in the main hall of their castle. "What is it? What news do you bring of my son? Speak Durven (3)!" Cried the king to his scout. "It is true, your son and the other will be executed."

"Whatever do you mean by such words?" Tiesa scorned with such confusion. "Your suspicions are correct. Your son has indeed fallen in love with the Ivory Dragon Clan's prince, Seth Of Moon." All the anger and fear for his son's death welled up inside the king's being until it could no longer hold. "TAKE ME TO MY SON! I MUST SEE HIM BEFORE THIS GETS OUT!" And at this same time, the spy for Lord Kosan had also made it to the castle and back, reporting to the Lord and Lady that their son was with the prince of the Ebonique Dragon Clan. Both of Seth's parents were furious in all their power and the king decided to pay his son a visit at Dracula's castle.

OOooOO

They had not been together two hours and the forbidden lovers were already half way into their lovemaking. They had not really spoke true form of words but yet pleaded for each other in their touches and their gazes. Seth could no longer take not feeling what he and his golden lover had experienced the night they met. He had to have that security of wholeness and completeness once again. It had started out soft and caressing but now it was to the point where the lovers had lost full control of their needy bodies.

"AHHHHHH! SETH!" Jahi cried in the height of his orgasm while digging his nails into the shoulder blades of his lover. The sensation of the blonde's nails in his skin brought Seth to the end and with one last thrust he finished with a growl of Jahi's name and fell forward onto the vamp below him. The blonde carefully cradled the brunette's head in the crook of his neck. There was a calm silence as they shared the afterglow.

"Thank you Seth Of Moon." Said prince lifted his head and kissed his lover again. "I would not have missed this for the world. I would pay, any price just to see you again, every time. Even if it meant my very existence." The blonde touched a finger to Seth's lips, "Hush, do not speak like that. We will be forever." Having not pulled out of the amber-eyed vampire yet, Seth felt himself begin to harden just from the sheer heat and Jahi could sense it. Their lips were closing in for another kiss when two large windows shattered abruptly, obviously ruining the young lover's moment. The princes watched as two large figures unfurled themselves. Seth was frightened to see his father standing before him and Jahi did not see his father for he had buried his face within the brunette's chest and clung to him for dear life.

"So, it is true. My renowned son! Sleeping with EBONIQUE DRAGON SCUM!" Lord Kosan boomed viciously. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF MY SON IN SUCH A MANNER KOSAN!" The Ivory Dragon leader turned about to see his sworn enemy standing behind him.

"Ahh, Jadian. Lord of the vampire scum of all." The blonde king bared his fangs and tackled the other king. Seeing as how their fathers were busy, Seth and Jahi were quick to dress and almost made a swift get away. But the parents grabbed opposite children. Kosan was quick to pull a knife and held it to Jahi's throat. "NOOO! FATHER!" Seth cried his eyes flashing a dangerous azure. Jadian held the brunette in a strong headlock. "Let my son go and I won't kill Seth."

"Kill the brat for all I care! He has disobeyed me! HE HAS SLEPT WITH SCUM! GIVING HIS PRECIOUS VIRGINITY TO YOUR MUTT! HE HAS NO PLACE IN MY HOME." The Ivory prince was truly hurt and made no struggle to get free of the king holding him so tightly, "Father…"

"I AM NOT YOUR FATHER AND YOU ARE NOT MY SON!

"Please Lord Kosan, let my son go!"

"Oh, hast thou already forgotten the law! Those from each clan must avoid all contact with the opposite clan! If there is failure to do so, a death sentence is in order. And I believe our son's just experienced the most intimate contact of all, and a severe death is in order !" Kosan sprouted his wings lifted into the air. Jahi reached out for his lover in a desperate attempt to break free. "Seth! Seth Of Moon! Please help me."

"Do not bother my son, a royal beheading will await you if you come flying into our territory." With that Kosan burst into an evil laugh and flew away into the dead of night. Seth struggled to get loose to save his beloved, "JAHI!" He cried. Though his attempt was in vain. This encounter may have been the last the two lovers may see.

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I really didn't know what to write. Next chapter is where the adventure really begins to heat up. A treacherous act will be created and Bakura will be introduced…but part will he play in the lovers' relationship? If you want to know, join me for the next chapter, which will be coming soon! Thank you all so much for reading and don't forget to review!

Vampress is the word for a female vampire.

Gavran means Raven.

Durven means enduring man.


	6. The Dark Practitioner

Author's Note: What's up all! I am glad to see that this story has some followers. I figured since it took me so long to update that you would all forget about this and scatter. I am so happy your all still here! I see the last chapter was quite enjoyable to you all! I am very pleased with its out come, but now the story heats up with ever more treachery. I hope you all enjoy it!

**WARNING: THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! ** **IF YOU ARE UNDER AGE OR NOT MATURE ENOUGH TO HANDLE TWO BOYS GOING AT IT, I SUGGEST YOU GO FIND A STORY ABOUT PONIES AND RAINBOWS AND NOT READ THIS! YOU HAVE BEEN FAIRLY WARNED, I AM NOT RESPONISIBLE FOR SCARED MINDS AND BURNING EYES! THANK YOU.**

War Of The Night Chapter Six: The Dark Practitioner 

"Do not bother my son, a royal beheading will await you if you come flying into our territory." With that Kosan burst into an evil laugh and flew away into the dead of night. Seth struggled to get loose to save his beloved, "JAHI!" He cried. Though his attempt was in vain. This encounter may have been the last the two lovers may see. "NOOO!" The Ivory prince struggled against his captor violently, wanting desperately to get free. Seth had no idea what his father was going to do to his angel of darkness and didn't want to just wait around and find out. "RELEASE ME AT ONCE!" The prince demanded.

"Dear boy, do not thrash about." Came a weary voice from the doorway. Seth stopped to gape at a sight he thought he would never see. Lord Dracula was nearly defeated, he had been attacked, a large wooden stake was protruding into his left shoulder. Jadian released the young vampire and they both sought to Dracula's aid. "I am sorry, I could not save Jahi. There was a fleet of Ivory Vampires keeping me from interfering."

"What kind of a brigade does your no good father run!" Cried the Ebonique Clan leader. Seth may have had a newly found spite for his father but in a sense the comment offended him. "Like you and your people are any better." The blue-eyed vamp snapped. "Do not fight my children, now is not the time for harsh words. Jahi is in grave danger and someone needs to save him, and two vampires need to set aside their differences and work together to do it." Dracula explained while slowly pulling the intrusion in his shoulder out. He winced at the sudden pain but then ignored the dull throbbing as his shoulder began to heal itself.

"If you truly love my son, then you will do this. Come with me to my kingdom and pretend as if I have made off with you as your father made off with my child. I will have to place you under arrest but I will be sure that you are put directly under my custody. I will keep you well and give you a plan to take back my son." Jadian enlightened to young prince. Seth thought about it for about a millisecond, he would do anything just to hold his angel so close again. "I will do it if only you grant your son and I total freedom. We will leave this land and search for a happy home; I cannot stand to hear anymore about this childish war. It is disgusting and degrading to all vampires in the world. Your son…my angel deserves a much superior life than this sorry excuse." Jadian was very impressed with his young vamp; he was very distinguished and wise beyond his years. He was the perfect match for his son. The king nodded, "You have my word, if only you promise to take excellent care of my son, he is the only one I have. Though after you both had gone I cannot make any promises that I will not kill your family."

"As long as you never harm a hair on my baby brother Mokuba Of Darkness, then we have an accord." Seth added as he held out his hand to shake on the pact. Jadian nodded and took his oath as he shook the hand of the Prince of the Ivory Dragon Clan. "But, first, we must get Lord Dracula to his room so that he may rest while he heals."

OOooOO

"UNHAND ME AT ONCE!" Demanded Jahi as he was dragged into the lair of the Ivory Dragon King and Queen. "Shut your mouth you pathetic mongrel!" Nataani looked up from her book and met her gaze with her husband's. "Look what I've caught dear wife!" Kosan growled while throwing the young prince to the lady's feet. Poor Jahi landed with a whimper. "What is this?"

"This my dear is what our son has given his virginity to. This is his male lover." For his own good, Jahi stayed put in his position on the floor. Nataani looked the prince over and shook her head; "He preferred this canine over a groomed female bride?" Okay, so the dog references were running a bit thin with Jahi but unless he wanted never to see his shadow stalker again he couldn't do a damned thing about it. Kosan suddenly bent down and pulled Jahi up by his hair. He whimpered aloud. "It only gets better my dear, this is not just any vampire, no indeed. This is none other than the Prince of The Ebonique Dragon Clan. Jahi Of Eve." The amber-eyed prince watched in horror as the queen's eyes flashed a dangerous red then settled back into her smoldering lavender. "How dare our son betray us like this!"

"It was not our fault, we didn't know we originated from opposite clans!" Jahi shouted in the defense of himself and his lover…that probably wasn't the smartest thing he could have done. Kosan hauled off and punched the blonde in the gut sending him to the floor again. "You will not utter words in this realm scum!"

OOooOO

Seth felt his whole body begin quake with fright as his feet touched firmly with the ground that was in the region of Ebonique territory. "Do not be fearful Seth, I will make sure you are not harmed. Though I will need to make an entrance." The brunette nodded and allowed his lover's father to take him in headlock and made haste to the Castle. Seth began to struggle to make this act look more the part. Vampires of the land looked on and whispered to each other, wondering what was going on and whom the captured vamp was. Yunith pushed through the crowd and got a good look at the king's prisoner before approaching the Lord of the land. "My King, where is Jahi?"

"Come Yunith, you have much to learn." Invited the King as they entered through the front doors of the citadel. Seth eyed the short vampire and wondered why he had such a close relationship with the royal family.

Once inside the safety of the castle walls, Jadian released the Ivory Prince and beckoned him follow. "Dear Tiesa." Spoke the king in a soft voice. The queen looked up and smiled at her husband. "Dear Jadian, who hath you brought?" The king stood defensively next to his son's lover, "Tiesa, this is Seth." The prince watched as the vampress' eyes lit up with happiness. She ran to him and embraced him, "It is good to finally meet you." Seth didn't know quite what to do. "Dear wife, this is not a happy hour." The queen pulled away from the young vamp and faced her husband, "Whatever do you mean?"

"This is the prince of the Ivory Dragon Clan, just as we had expected." Tiesa flinched and examined the young prince again. "Where is our son?"

"My father kidnapped him. I am sure his time is running out. My father is ruthless, we need to act quickly to save your son's life." The blue-eyed vampire spoke firmly. Tiesa felt her eyes begin to water quickly and latched her hands onto the prince's shoulders tightly. "What kinds of things will your father do to my son? Tell me!"

"Tiesa, calm your nerves, Seth and I will prepare our plan of action tonight and I will send him off on his way to save our son. If there is anyone who knows that territory, it is he." The king spoke softly. Tiesa approached the prince again, "You save my son and I will spare your life, let him die and I will hunt you relentlessly."

OOooOO

The weary hours of the black morning began to surrender and poor Jahi sat chained to a cold stonewall. His face was littered with bruises and his body ached from all the abuse he had suffered in the last couple of hours. He was lucky that he wasn't just tied to a stake and left for the sun to devour, though that death would have been more preferable than this torture, he was sure he would never see Seth again. Just the thought once again brought silver tears to his amber eyes. The blonde tucked his knees under his chin and began to cry silently. He looked up once again and noticed an object lying not too far from his feet. In pure curiosity he reached out and grasped the article. It was a book, why would there be a book in a dungeon? He shook his head and began to scan through the pages; it was a book about dark magic and the most famous practitioner of all, Bakura Of Sorcery. He wasn't a vampire but was born a magical being, an elemental mage…that for some reason took up dark magic.

Jahi read on and came across a set of laws, laws he had never been introduced to. He read on with undying interest and found them to still be standing as they have been for the last 1,500 years…

Code Of Vampires

No one vampire may claim full power over another vampire's belongings and land

No vampires shall kill humans without reason

No vampires shall kill other vampires without reason

All vampires must obey all regulations in their respective kingdoms

Any vampire that has committed against these laws will be put to death by a steak through the heart or tied to a stake and left for the sun of the awaiting morning.

But the law that caught this prince's eye was this…

Any vampire that has committed against these rules but is with child or has a lover with child will not be executed but shunned rather, banned from their families and this country.

If only there were some way that Jahi could get together with Seth his this coming night! The blonde thought for a minute, he was a male; he couldn't just as easily get pregnant like any female. The vamp slunk back against the wall and sighed helplessly. He would die…. unless… The young prince started scanning through the book again; trying to locate all of the spells Bakura was able to cast. After about 15 minutes of reading Jahi came across what he was looking for and read it aloud to himself. "The pregnancy spell. Intended for couples who are unable to conceive a child on their own. It will bring happiness and joy in only nine months and a life in which you believed could never happen. Though sometimes this spell doesn't work without a price, many unborn babies have never had the chance to cry their first signs of life, there have been those where the child lives but the mother looses her life, and in the worst-case scenarios, both mother and child die. This is not a recommended spell. You have been for warned… But it's the last option Seth and I have at a life together. I would pay any price, even my very life." Jahi had a master plan now…it was just the problem of the walls and chains that encased him.

OOooOO

True to his words, Seth allowed himself to be locked in the dungeon. He wouldn't have felt right being placed in a luxurious room anyway, he knew for a fact that his angel was locked away in a darkened prison anyway. He wanted to suffer the same fate as his lover. He couldn't imagine the ache Jahi was feeling but he could feel his distress and that whole day, Seth was unable to sleep though his body was tired. The first thing he needed to do when he was released was to feed. If saving the one he loved was his mission, he needed to be in tiptop shape or they may both loose their lives.

OOooOO

Night had fallen too quickly for the Ebonique Dragon Clan prince; Lord Kosan had talked about a steak through the heart as Jahi's end. The blonde vamp planned to take flight just as soon as his feet met the rough ground of the outside world. Speak of the devil…here came the ruthless king now. He stood outside the enemy's son's cell and smirked. "Oh how the mighty have fallen. Your father will be in shards after he finds out you are dead and then, I will rule both kingdoms. Fetch him guard." Roughly the amber-eyed vamp was escorted out of the dungeons and out to the town scaffold. A crowd had already gathered and Jahi studied the faces of his congregation. Suddenly, Kosan fisted his golden hair and began to speak to his followers.

"Dragon Vampires of power listen to my words! Tonight a dragon vampire of scum will die! We will spill his blood and then feed him to the bats. This rat has slept with our prince! Tearing Seth Of Moon's virginity from his hands! Bring forth the stake!" A vampire solider stepped forward and handed the king his weapon of choice. Kosan licked his lips enjoyably and smiled. Slowly he leant forward and whispered into Jahi's ear, "Welcome to your death you whore." The blonde whimpered as he felt the point stick into his chest, but before any pain came his executer cried out in horror. Someone had shot him with an arrow in his hand. He dropped the wooden weapon and watched as a familiar figure landed firmly on his feet. "HOW DARE YOU TAKE WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE!" Seth cried while quickly arming his bow again.

"SETH OF MOON!" Jahi shouted. "Angel, take flight!" The blonde hurriedly did so and Kosan tried to grab at the escaping vamp but was too slow. Seth also jumped into the air and sprouted his wings. He flew to his lover's side and watched as his ruthless father took to the air himself. There was going to be a mid air fight.

Seth quickly aimed his bow and Kosan dodged the flying arrow. Jahi moved out of the way as the king of the Ivory Dragon Clan tackled his son in mid flight. Kosan's first move was taking his son's neck in his strong hands and trying to strangle him, trying being the key word. Seth side stepped in the air and missed his father's lunge. Seeing his free time, the Ivory Dragon Prince met up with his lover and began to flee, but Kosan would not give up that easily. Without detection the ruthless king came up behind his son's lover and sliced one of his wings wide open. Jahi cried out in utter pain. His damaged left wing gave out and he began to free fall but Seth would not let him hit the ground. The blue-eyed vampire saved his beloved from anymore pain…. well for the moment. The king collided with his son pinning him hard against a blackened tree of death. Consequently, Seth lost his hold on Jahi and the blonde vamp crash landed to the ground in a patch of bushes. Jahi was fairly unscathed but the fall did shake him up a bit and his left wing was bleeding like crazy. Suddenly a cry from above caught his attention. Seth was still grappling with his crazed father. Kosan had his son mercilessly pinned to a tree. The brunette struggled to loosen the grip around his windpipe. "MY OWN SON! A TRAITOR!" Seth clawed at the other vampire's face but he easily dodged the attacks. Finally the azure-eyed prince used the force of his legs to get himself free. Kosan lost his grasp and watched as his son took to the treetops. By the time the king got there Seth was nowhere to be found. "DON'T RUN SETH! YOU'LL JUST MAKE THIS EVEN MORE ENJOYABLE TO ME! FINE! I'LL JUST RETURN TO THE FOREST FLOOR AND SEARCH FOR YOUR WHORE!"

…No one talked about Jahi like that…

Seth felt his skin begin to burn and his blood begin to boil and with a great angry cry he came up from his hiding spot and tackled his father. The blonde vampire tried to follow the sounds from below. He would have preferred to fly but his wing was damaged. With every foul word uttered against his dark angle the Ivory Prince became increasingly upset…and his eyes literally began to glow an unearthly cerulean. Kosan tapped into his hidden powers and his eyes began to glow as well. Father and Son came at each other at full force and when they met a ball of energy in the form of blue lightning kept them at bay for a couple seconds before loosing its tension and forcing the vamps far from each other. They both landed in different parts of the woods but Kosan had impaled his right wing on a forgotten metal stake. Seth had lost consciousness after experiencing his nameless potential and landed on the forest floor unscathed.

… … … …

His wing really was beginning to get the best of him and he was hopelessly lost in miles upon miles of forest. He wished he could fly. Jahi had heard the end of the battle between Kosan and his lover and started on a journey to find Seth but this proved difficult. Now he was just aimlessly wandering about. Not watching where he was going, the blonde tripped on a rock and groaned. Could his luck really get any worse? Shaking off the fall he pulled himself up and dusted off his clothing, not that mattered. They were tattered anyway. Finally he looked up and found himself gazing into the opening of an eerie appearing cave. Perhaps someone lived there and could help him find his way out of the dead woods. Cautiously, he entered the darkness. It wasn't until he could no longer see the opening that the cave had become dimly lit. Jahi picked up the pace and encountered a home of some sort. He curiously observed the living space and found shelves just full of little glass vials filled with strange colored liquids. Was this a home of a witch? It's couldn't be, he spotted no large black cauldron…. but this place did seem like it had a place in his memory from somewhere…

"Hello?" Jahi spoke loudly. For a few moments there was nothing but silence. "Hello?" He greeted empty space again…or so he thought. "What privileges might I give thee o' princely one?" A voice asked rather darkly. Jahi spun about and saw a white-haired figure observing him from the shadows. "Who are you and how did you know I was a prince?"

"By your tattered clothing your highness. And as for whom I am… I am the one who grant you any wish." Finally it clicked in Jahi's mind, "You're Bakura Of Sorcery…. The dark practitioner." The white-haired figure smiled.

OOooOO

Seth's body shuddered and he lazily opened his eyes, half expecting that he had been dreaming but the surrounding forest suggested other wise. Slowly he sat up and let himself remember what had gone on. He groaned then remembered his dark angel. Quickly he jumped to his feet and took to the skies; he knew that a sorcerer lived near by and hoped that maybe he could help him find Jahi.

OOooOO

"So what brings you hear your highness?" Bakura asked curious as to what a prince would need him for. "Please, call me Jahi."

"Ahhh, so you are the Ebonique Dragon Clan prince, Jahi Of Eve." The blonde nodded, "And in all actuality I just wandered in here, I wasn't really on my way here for a…" The amber-eyed vamp remembered his and Seth's predicament and changed his mind, "Actually, Bakura, there is something you can do for me." The sorcerer looked up from whatever he had busied himself with, "And what might that be?"

"I need you to recite the pregnancy spell on me." The white-haired figure shuddered at the remembrance of the last victims of that spell. "Absolutely not, I have sworn myself from ever practicing that spell again!" Jahi was bemused and taken off guard that was something he hadn't expected. "Why have you stopped the practice of it? It is a noble spell and one that I really need to have done, no questions asked! Please Bakura you have to help me!"

"I SAID ABSOLUTELY NOT!" The prince coward away from the figure before him, frightened for his life. "You have no idea the sorrow and pain that spell will bring." The blonde was now interested, "I would if you told me. Might I inquire about why it is such a dangerous spell?" He knew what the book said but Bakura had seemed to know it first hand. The practitioner pointed to a painting in the corner by a little table, "You see that painting there?" Jahi observed and nodded, "Who is that?"

"That is Ryou, he was my lover."

"Was?" The prince asked while cocking his head to the side. Bakura nodded, "Aye."

"What happened to him?" It was hard for the practitioner to remember this memory but if it meant saving this vampire's life and an innocent child's then he would recite it. "Ryou was a young Duke of England that wanted no more than to be free of his mother and father's enclosed walls. He ran away and ended up here. He was nearly killed by a vampire but I saved him. He thanked me and I invited him to stay with me after I he had told me about his escape. Ryou was grateful and before we had any control, we had fallen for each other. He told me how much he longed to carry my children and I was more than ecstatic to grant his wish. Everything seemed to be well with Ryou but when he came to term…things did not go well. The night he went into labor I found out he was anemic. Ryou was a male and not built for carrying a child. He had a small frame and when he tried to deliver the baby it got stuck in his temporary birth canal. I couldn't just let him suffer and surely couldn't just let my child go into distress and die. Ryou told me to cut him to allow the baby some more room to pass. He failed to tell me he would bleed to death. My son was born but not before it I could help it, Asheni (1) never cried his first signs of life… and a few hours later, Ryou died in my arms. I watched my family die that night and all hopes of happiness slipped from my finger tips."

Jahi really was touched by the story and the bravery of Ryou. All he wanted to do was give Bakura a child, even if it meant his life. Jahi was willing to the do the same for Seth. "With all do respect practitioner, I understand your outlook on this spell but two lives are at stake and the only way to save them are to get a child involved. If the laws are followed, Seth and I will be shunned from our communities and we can live on our own and raise our child." Bakura flinched at Jahi's reasons for a child and was angered, "You want to risk the life of an innocent child just to save that of your own and your lover! Despicable! That baby will born into a world he or she was unwelcome, children are conceived out of love and are born into it!"

"Our child will be conceived out of love and will be born into it! Seth and I love each other very much and we will love our baby with ten times more the intensity!" Jahi argued back. "FINE! SO BE IT!" Bakura seethed. "BUT DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!"

Spotting a flash of light come from the ground below, Seth descended and came face to face with an opening of a cave. He entered and was reunited with the love of his life and a white-haired figure. "Thank you so much for finding my angel." The blue-eyed vampire spoke. Bakura eyed the new vamp. "You must be Seth."

"Yes, Seth Of Moon. How did you know?"

"Blondie there had much to say about you. Who would have thought enemy sons would fall in love. I see now the predicament and why Jahi was eager to find my assistance." Seth looked over his unconscious lover and found that his left wing was injured. "Practitioner, might you have something to heal a wound?" The white-haired figure nodded and brought a substance with him back to heal the blonde's wound. In just mere seconds, Seth watched the injury mend. "He is weak and must not be moved too far this night, son of the Ivory Dragons. I know of an abandoned cottage near by that you and he may stay in for the day. There are no windows or openings in the bedroom, you will both be fine in there while the sun is lighting the world." Seth nodded and thanked the practitioner for his hospitality.

OOooOO

A single candle was all the dark practitioner had left for the vampires to light the bedroom, they didn't really need it but it was a kind gesture. Seth laid the blonde on the bed and gave him the once over. He was beautiful in this light and he had an unnatural glow about him. The brunette was getting ready to shrug out of his coat and shirt when Jahi finally came to. "Whe…where am I?"

"Bakura has offered us a place to stay until the next night." Jahi sat up from bed and realized the weight from his back had gone; his wing had been healed. "Do you feel better my angel of darkness?" The blonde nodded and watched as his lover began to undress for sleep, the night had been long and the sun would soon rise. Though something in the back of Jahi's mind said that something had to be done before the next night but all those thoughts were gone when Seth was missing his shirt. The azure-eyed prince smiled at the look on his lover's face. The brunette took the gaze as an invitation to crawl onto the bed and linger over his stunned lover. Greedily, Seth took Jahi's lips in a deeply heated kiss.

… … …

Half naked and panting Jahi was pushed down onto his mattress as Seth rested atop him, equally as breathless. The blonde watched as his lover's head fell slowly to the crook of his neck and began lightly tasting the skin that was there laid before him. He barely noticed the wandering hand that began to rid him of his last piece of clothing. Jahi moaned softly with anticipation and danced his hands down the brunette's back and helped the vampire above him out of the rest of his clothing. The amber-eyed prince skillfully pushed them down as far as he could and let the brunette kick them off the rest of the way. Seth captured his angel's lips in a kiss then began to make his way down to the flesh of the clavicle. Jahi shivered and encircled his arms under Seth's arms so that he was holding on to his shoulders. The Ivory Dragon Prince then became bold and placed his hand on the part that the blonde so wanted Seth to touch, but he hadn't expected for his own hand to take its position on top of the brunette's.

"Seth…" Jahi whispered huskily. "Yes my angel of darkness?" The brunette was answered with the removal of Jahi's hand and took it as a sign to continue. He took the blonde's arousal into a firm grasp and began to pleasure him. The amber-eyed prince's hold on Seth got tighter and he threw his head back. The blue-eyed vampire leant down and pressed his lips to Jahi's willing mouth, all the while stroking harder and fast, marveling in the sweet mewls and moans he was eliciting from his lover's throat. It was becoming too much for Jahi so he held tighter to his aggressor and cried out at the height of his orgasm. Panting, he came down and smiled at his other half. "Open your legs." Seth whispered to his golden lover. The blonde obliged and waited for the first digit to enter him. It felt rather odd but it wasn't too uncomfortable until…the second. Jahi yelped from the oncoming pain, why did it hurt? They had made love before. "Don't tense up Jahi, try to relax." Were Seth's comforting words before lovingly kissing his angel. It did help distract him from the brunette's third finger but he could still feel it then he tore his mouth away from his lover's and shouted. Seth had found his sweet spot. The azure-eyed prince removed his fingers and positioned himself at his lover's prepared entrance. Slowly he slid himself in and buried himself to the hilt while he felt Jahi dig his nails into his back.

"Ssssh…it's okay, just relax." Seth cooed softly in his lover's ear, ignoring the sharp pain in his upper back. The blonde groaned in pain but began to loosen his grip as the brunette began to kiss him dotingly. Abruptly the blonde bucked his hips and elicited a moan from the teen above him. "Are you okay now Jahi?" The amber-eyed prince brought his legs up and wrapped them about the brunette's waist, "Move Seth." With the consent he was waiting for, the brunette prince did just that. Seth held Jahi's right knee on his waist and slowly pulled out before rapidly thrusting back in. Both participants shouted in pure bliss. After collecting himself, Seth began an agonizingly slow pace of thrusts. All Jahi could do was lie there and rock his hips against the brunette's, hoping that the velocity would soon speed up. "Uhhn…Seth…please…harder…" Jahi pleaded through a moan. The blue-eyed vampire complied and began rocking his hips harder and harder educing loud throaty, lust filled calls of his name. He watched as Jahi's body road with his own, causing friction that felt unbelievably excellent. Panting soon became part of the equation, panting and unpredictably violent thrusts. "Ahhh…Seth…so…close!"

"I know." The brunette whispered while feeling his body convulse with his oncoming orgasm. He watched on as the prince beneath him reached down and began to do the most erotic thing Seth had ever witnessed. He was stunned; all he could do was watch while he kept rocking against the welcoming heat of his lover. "Ohhh…Seth… Set me free!"

"Yes, come on Jahi, scream for me." The blue-eyed vamp whispered. Jahi panted while he brought himself closer to the brink. With one arm around Seth's back, holding on for dear life, while another was close to shattering his composer. "For me…Jahi…come on. Scream!" The erotic suggestion alone brought Jahi closer and he quickened his rhythm. One last time Seth hit his spot and all the blonde saw was a blinding white light as he screamed Seth's name and at that same time the brunette came violently, so much so that his great white wings unfurled and spanned out to their full length. Had Jahi been up off the mattress, his would have unfurled as well. Seth's arms could barely hold up anymore, he looked down at his satisfied angel before collapsing on top of him, panting and lost in the afterglow. This night had been too intense for the lovers; they barely even acknowledged each other before drifting off into a well-earned sleep. Things were going to be much different now.

Author's Note: Phew, that was a long one! Longest one of the story so far. I know this lemon sounds like one I already did but hey, I needed ideas from somewhere. I've written so many…I need to find more ideas. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much I enjoyed writing it! Thanks so much for reading and don't forget to review!


End file.
